Un fucking especial de Halloween
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Un fic de Halloween bien fumado con personajes de Madoka Magica, fic dedicatoria a nadaoriginal


Kyoko estaba en el sofá viendo la tele ya que iban a dar el especial de Halloween de su programa favorito el cual era un crossover loco entre Lucky Star y One Punch Man por Nada Original Tv. Aunque también contaba el hecho de que no le agradaba ir en Noche de brujas, se le hacía típico ir disfrazada a pedir dulces a lo cual mandaba a Sayaka a conseguirlos pero la peliceleste acompañaba a la pequeña Yuma la cual para la pelirroja era como su hija aunque no era apta para tener uno.

Sayaka llevaba a la pequeña Yuma de la mano, la pequeña iba disfrazada de gatita mientras Sayaka iba disfrazada de shinsengumi a lo cual encargó con autoridad a su vaga novia

-Bueno, iré con Yuma a pedir dulces, así que cuida del apartamento mientras yo no esté

-Bien, lo haré. Daré mi vida si es preciso- La pelirroja siempre alardeaba su amor con tal de burlarse de Homura y Madoka pero en broma, ambas le caían bien. La celeste se rió un poco a lo cual le indicó

-Hoy es Halloween por lo que seguramente vendrán niños a pedirte dulces- Señaló a una pequeña mesa de noche donde había una canasta- Te he dejado un cesto lleno de ellos y cuando vengan les das unos cuantos a cada uno

-¿Me los puedo comer?

-No idiota, son para los niños… Recuerda lo que dijo Mami-san, si sigues así te morirás de diabetes

-¡No es justo! Aun no yéndome afuera no puedo divertirme- La peliceleste como toda esposa tenía un carácter fiel y sumiso a su chica o gatita como le decía, era capaz de perdonarle o a acostumbrarse a sus costumbres por lo cual le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Bueno, me voy… Cuidate bien cariño

-Tú también pero antes…- La pelirroja acercó a su chica contra su cuerpo para besarse de manera algo atrevida pero cierta pequeña niña peliverde era testigo de semejante escena aunque no era la primera vez ya que hasta fue testigo de cómo lo hicieron o como Sayaka andaba en calzones o Kyoko que no tenía vergüenza en andar sin camiseta.

-Kyoko… Yuma está viendo…

La pelirroja detuvo su acción y se inclinó con tal de abrazar como acariciar a su pequeña princesa como la llamaba. Yuma estaba feliz, quizás Kyoko tenía su carácter pero no era del todo una maldita persona que la tildaba de lo peor o Sayaka que era una chica buena onda y no era capaz de encestarle cigarrillos prendidos sobre su frente.

Aquella pareja que la tuvieron pero que la trataron horriblemente no eran familia, sólo un par de malditos que la trataron como trapo y que por gracia de Dios una bruja los asesinó. Kyoko que investigaba el suceso en Nagamino encontró a la pequeña y bueno comenzó una historia donde al final la pequeña encontró más que una familia, unos amigos y una razón para vivir… Después una familia no es con las personas con las que naces sino en realidad son las personas que te rodean y te quieren.

Pero el punto no es Yuma, Kyoko es la prota de este relato así que yendo al punto la pequeña se despidió de su "Padre" para luego irse con su "Madre" a recoger dulces como celebrar su primer Halloween. La pelirroja se echó en su sofá, bueno faltaban dos horas para que comenzara el programa a lo cual pensaba en matar el rato, ¿Pero con qué?

No podía comer dulces ni nada, pero Sayaka ni Mami no dijeron que podía comerse unas papas o una comida chatarra. Ni modo, tuvo que ir a la cocina para abrir el refrigerador y sacar una cerveza. Volvió a sentarse aunque eso de esperar a que un niño le pidiera dulces ya que sonaba más a una leyenda urbana.

De pronto sonó el timbre a lo cual Kyoko salió con una peluca de un león aunque su vestuario era una camiseta negra sin mangas y unas bermudas… Y como cereza al pastel no usaba sostén, así que abrió la puerta para ver que habían dos niñas, una rubia que estaba vestida de brujita y una castaña de gatita.

-¡Dulce o truco!-Exclamaron las dos pequeñas mientras presentaron sus calabazas, la pelirroja ni corta ni perezosa le dio una chupeta a la rubia y un paquete de caramelos a la castaña y aparte le dio a cada una… Una lata de cerveza Duff, ya saben por si querían celebrar esta noche del bueno.

La chica cerró la puerta y decidió echarse en el sofá de nuevo

-Bueno, ya puedo ir a descansar y ver el programa- Otro timbre sonó- ¿Eh? ¿Y ahora quién será?

Abrió de nuevo y ahora era raro, ya que era alguien que usaba un vestido parecido al de Madoka, sus ojos eran rojos pero su cabello era negro con coletas más cerca de ella estaba una pelirroja de buen cuerpo y alta, ojos morados con un vestido de pantera aunque sonrojada y con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Nico nico nii!- Decía la pequeña loli idol que extendía su calabaza con tal de recibir dulces y como recibimiento no tuvo nada ya que Kyoko sacó su celular y marcó al número de Homura

-Hola Homura… Si… Te tengo noticias de Madoka… Ella te está engañando con una tipa sexy o algo así… Bueno adiós- Colgó y dijo- Tendrás mucho que explicar a Homura, no creí que fueras una zorra ofrecida

-¡Oye maleducada! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tildarme así?!... ¡Yo soy la idol número uno del universo! ¡Me llamo Nico Nii!

-Aparte de estar de zorra, está drogada… Bye idiota- Le cerró la puerta en la cara, quería descansar pero

-¡Mierda, ya nadie puede vivir en paz!- De nuevo abrió la puerta para ver a una peliblanca de buen cuerpo con medias veladas con capa roja y escote negro que realzaba sus pechos, aparte de unos verdes y una mirada maliciosa como malvada

-Te voy a chupar la sangre- Dijo con voz tenebrosa y Kyoko como el hechicero no se inmutaba ni con un par de tetas

-Lo siento señorita, usted está muy buena y todo pero mi corazón ya tiene dueña

La vampira quedó muda pero de pronto a Kyoko se le ocurrió una idea maligna, fue a donde estaba "Madoka loli" le esculcó el vestido para sacarle la billetera y un fajo de billetes para meterlos entre los pechos de la peliblanca

-Mi amiga Madoka

-¡Me llamo Nico!

-¡Cállate Madoka!... Mi amiga dice que quiere acostarse contigo y te paga sus servicios- Cerró la puerta para volver al sofá pero una vez más el timbre sonó

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Otra vez?!

La pelirroja se transformó en Puella Magi, estaba dispuesta a clavar su lanza a quién chuchas pudiera ser, sin titubear salió a abrir para luego ver que era un ser disfrazado de Kyubey a locual le traspasó la lanza por su pecho matando al ser al instante. Pero el asesinato le valía pepino o la indignación en la gente, sólo quería ver su maldito programa.

Una vez más el timbre sonó, creo que otra lanza no estaría mal a lo cual alistó y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una Homura completamente furiosa y con revolver en mano

-¡Hola Homu…!

-¡¿Dónde está esa maldita zorra?!

-¿Madoka o la chica sexy?

-¡Voy a matar a ambas!

-Están afuera- Dijo con desgano

Homura con unos ojos inyectados salió con tal de asesinar a la persona que alguna vez amó y a la otra que se la arrebató, justo encontró a su objetivo afuera… Su vestido era igual a como se transformaba en Puella Magi, sus ojos eran iguales pero… Era un poco alta, su cabello era negro y su cara era distinta

-¡Oye, tú no eres Madoka!

-¡¿Cuántas veces he dicho que me llamo Nico?! ¡YAZAWA NICO!

-¿Yazawa Nico?... –Homura quedó con cara de sorprendida- ¿Acaso no eres de Love Live?

-Sí, soy la gran idol número uno del universo… ¡Nico Nico Nii!

La viajera del tiempo miró su reloj, faltaba una hora para el estreno del programa y aprovechó

-Kyoko, ¿Qué programa están dando?

-Ese estúpido anime de idols… Love Live

La azabache cogió del cuello a la loli no sin patearle en el orgullo gay de la mujer pantera que se echó al suelo del dolor, la lancera y la viajera de pronto se toparon con ese personaje de coletas negras y ojos rojos, la escena era de Nico Yazawa corriendo lo más que pudiera de la escuela mientras una pelinaranja llamada Rin la perseguía

"-¡Espera Nico-chan!"

La pequeña idol corría lo más rápido que más podía pero la pequeña Rin la agarró usando sus brazos como cadenas alrededor del pecho de la niña ojos carmín

-"¡Te atrapé-nya!"

Pero no contaba que la pelinegra se bajó para iniciar carrera pero lo raro es que sus brazos los extendía hacia atrás como si fuera un pájaro en pleno vuelo, si, la pequeña Nico corría como Naruto

-"¡Nico-chan!"

-"Ha ha"- La pequeña idol mostraba una sonrisa arrogante- "Como si me dejaras capturarme- De pronto la loli ahora caminaba lento mientras de pronto se apretaba el pecho mientras su respiración se agitaba, se hincó sobre el suelo hasta tirarse de lleno en el suelo. Trató de clamar ayuda mientras se arrastraba sin saber que cogió las piernas de una rubia de coletas rizadas, que por cierto era conocida para las dos chicas mágicas.

La pobre idol tiró a esa rubia de senos grandes hasta echarla al piso, Nico se arrastró sobre el cuerpo tirado de Mami hasta perder el conocimiento y de qué polémica manera… Pareciera que Nico fornicara con la tiradora mientras cogía uno de sus pechos y la víctima estaba indignada.

Después de ver esa escena, Homura y Kyoko se echaron a reír sobretodo Homura que abrazaba o daba palmadas de la pobre idol que estaba sin habla… Oh no, tenía que ser ese episodio donde corrió como Naruto pero murió no sin antes tirarse sobre el cuerpo de otra chica que no era su Maki-chan

-¡Esa chica… Correr como Naruto… ¡Pero que idiota! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- Homura no podía controlar su risa y ahora se dirigía hacia la pobre idol- ¡Eres patética, Nico Yazawa! ¡Hasta alguien como Kyubey se burla de ti!

-¡Es lo más chistoso que he visto en toda mi vida!- Decía Kyoko entre risas mientras con el dedo como una indignante Mami le daba a Nico la más grande putiza de todas, usando su bolso más unas patadas sobre la pobre loli

La pobre loli estaba roja de la ira, quería reclamar a Sunrise Animation por el daño que le hacían a su imagen o a Shaft porque una de sus series se burlaba de su persona, en verdad la hacía sentir una estúpida… Iba a matar a ese par cuando de pronto una voz sonó como una niña, pero no cualquier niña sino de una niña furiosa

-¡Ya llegué!- Todas las presentes pararon su acción cuando vieron a una chica con cara de pocos amigos junto a una expresión que decía "Voy a matarlos todos"

-¿Madoka?

-¿Quién es la tipa que se disfrazó de mí y se atrevió a destruir mi relación?

-¿Nico?- La pobre idol estaba frente a frente con una peso pesado de entre las waifus, quizás de los seres más poderosos del manga-anime o del mahou shoujo o en su defecto del yuri.

-Tú…- Señaló con el dedo- Conmigo… Afuera

-…

-Vas a ser mi perra… Perra

La pelirrosa llevó a la loli del cuello hasta las afueras del departamento, cogió una lámpara para impactar sobre la cabeza de Nico que cayó al suelo; Madoka levantó su rostro para encestarle puños en su cara aunque empleaba pequeños rodillazos mientras Nico ya estaba hecha una piltarafa y ahora era un adefesio con los codazos que le propinaba la gran Madoka Modafoka.

La pobre idol ahora estaba bocabajo mientras la ojicarmín le pisoteaba la cara, mientras tanto los vecinos eran testigos mientras daban porras a la pequeña pelirrosa, ese escenario era digno de un juego del Street Fighter.

-Ahora sabes manda aquí, maldita idol- Ahora preguntó a Kyoko- Kyoko, ¿Quién la tipa sexy con la que supuestamente engañe a Homura-chan?

-La tipa de pelo rojo- La mencionada señaló a Maki Nishikino la cual estaba dispuesta a pelear con tal de proteger el honor de su loli pero de pronto una chica vestida de shinsengumi estaba crujiendo sus puños con tal de partirle la madre hasta hacer polvo

-¿Sayaka?

-Ya le diste una paliza a esa tipa del Nico Nico Nii, ahora es mi turno de darle una lección a esa cabeza de tomate- La peliceleste se quitó el chaleco azul dejando a una Sayaka con sus pechos vendados junto a un pantalón amarrado con una cinta blanca como si fuese una matona estudiantil.

La tsundere pelirroja se lanzó sobre la chica ojiceleste pero ésta le encestó un derechazo en la cara, luego un gancho sobre el estómago haciendo que la tomate escupiera saliva hasta caerse al suelo pero la espadachina le dio una patada karateca hasta hacerla caer sobre las escaleras.

La peliceleste cogió de los cabellos de la tsundere llevando su cuerpo a rastras mientras la pequeña Yuma golpeaba a la tirada Nico con un juguete parecido al Chipote Chillón de aquel legendario Chapulín. Yendo al grano Sayaka puso a una maltrecha Maki donde le propinó una buena clase de boxeo, pareciera que fuera un Mohamed Alí o Mike Tyson encestando uno que otro buen puño hacia la integridad de la tomate.

Y como punto final le dio un certero cabezazo sobre la frente de la tsundere, ya la pobre estaba con hemorragia y Sayaka como el hechicero no se inmutaba y ni siquiera sangraba. Los demás vecinos abuchearon a las perdedoras mientras estas iban maltrechas y convalecientes. Las dos puella magi caminaron bien badass hacia el apartamento de la lancera mientras eran vitoreadas y aplaudidas por los vecinos.

Las dos valientes chicas entraron y de pronto ahora estaban con cara normales, Madoka abrazó a una Homura que estaba muda de la impresión, digo su novia se hizo respetar dándose de jeta con una loli barata mientras tanto Sayaka abrazaba a una Kyoko que también estaba paraliza de la impresión… Si Homura y Kyoko defendían su territorio defendían a capa y espada, Madoka y Sayaka se lo agradecerían mostrando garras y colmillos.

Las dos chicas tachis o dominantes (Homura y Kyoko) sonrieron nerviosamente pero agradecieron a sus novias por mostrar lo capaces que fueron, Yuma llevó como obsequio los dulces hacia Kyoko pero no era tiempo ya que el programa tardaría media hora en transmitirse.

Finalmente Mami y Nagisa llegaron para ver el especial de Halloween aunque la más ansiosa eran Homura y Madoka ya que eran grandes fans de nuestro calvo destruye vidas, el poderoso Saitama, One Punch man.

Fue finalmente que así culminó esa historia donde como toda festividad ocurrieron cosas raras sobre todo cuando dos chicas se hicieron respetar su relación, pero el punto era que Kyoko viera el especial pero era más mejor que estar con tu novia, tu no hija, tus amigas… Todo es mejor cuando estás con la familia

 **Este fic se lo dedico a Nadaoriginal, sus historias como su modo de narrarlas y escribirlas me inspiran aún más a seguir en Fanfiction, les prometo traer más material Love Live, Madoka y Citrus que por cierto esta última la dejé vacía y sin ideas para llenar el fandom.**

 **Les mando buenas noches, Yuzu y fuera**

 **PD: Fuerzas para Venezuela**


End file.
